


Her Rose

by kchugirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Pearl Is White Diamond's Pearl Theory, Pearl is jealous, Polyamory, eventually, rose and pink pearl are together, sort of, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kchugirl/pseuds/kchugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink Diamond's Pearl witnesses different events of the War, and becomes nervous at the unstable events. Despite her fear of the Crystal Gems, there's one gem who catches her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Rose

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! kchu here. this is my first story, and I hope you'll all like it. will update whenever.

Pink Diamond's Pearl stood silently by her Diamond's side. As always. News of Rose Quartz's attack at Blue Diamond's court had just been delivered, and most of Pink Diamond's court had arrived to hear the news. Whispers flooded through the crowd, but ceased as soon as the Diamond raised a hand. 

More news and other accounts of information began to be spoken aloud, but Pink Pearl only pretended to listen. In fact, she was only paying attention to one thing: a Lapis Lazuli (standing in the pink fountain in the center with most of everyone's attention) was replaying the attack from Earth in one of her strange water memory recollections. A Pearl was flitting around, poofing gems left and right. Pink Pearl flinched, recalling the rumors that this renegade Pearl was, in fact, White Diamond's Pearl gone rogue. It was evident that this could happen, as she was defective anyway. Pink Pearl shook her head. 

More movement made Pink Pearl's eyes snap back to the water again, and she gasped silently to herself when a pink flurry of hair rushed at a Ruby fusion, separating the fusion and poofing the rubies with. . . Just her hands? Even from this memory recollection, this Quartz both scared and amazed her. Pink Pearl's fists clenched, and she imagined poofing some gems with her hands herself. Maybe a few Crystal Gems, she thought, chuckling. And a certain Pearl.

The memory ended after one of the remaining Rubies and a Sapphire fused, and the crowd went into an uproar, some screaming "A Sapphire, fusing with a Ruby? Disgusting!" Others, particularly the gems with science backgrounds, demanded more answers to the Lapis Lazuli who remained standing in the fountain. She frowned and crossed her arms. 

"Sorry. But I don't have anymore answers." Turning to Pink Diamond, the Lapis crossed her arms in the diamond fashion, bowed, and walked to the side of the large (and bickering) crowd. 

Pink Diamond, once more, addressed the crowd. But Pearl wasn't listening anymore; instead, she was thinking of Rose Quartz, with her power and grace. The way she moved and attacked. If only a Pearl like her could move like that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments?


End file.
